1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly to a rubbish or trash container having means adjacent its upwardly open end for retaining the upwardly open end portion of a contained flexible bag.
It is common practice to place a flexible bag liner within a rubbish container which when filled, or nearly filled is closed by tying the top open end portion of the flexible bag as by a twist tie or the like. One of the problems associated with such an arrangement is that when placing trash in the container the open end portion of the flexible bag is frequently pulled inwardly within the confines of the trash container, rendering it difficult to maintain the rubbish within the bag and resulting in soiling the interior of the trash container when garbage or other refuse placed in container becomes interposed between the container and the outer wall surface of the flexible bag. This invention solves this undesirable condition by providing means for maintaining the top edge portion of the flexible bag in an outward overlapping relation with respect to the top end limit of the container wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose flexible bag liner holding or locking apparatus such as an annular rim formed in a rolled configuration on the top outer periphery for receiving the flexible bag marginal open end portion while other patents disclose frame like devices supporting a non-selfsupporting bag in an upwardly open refuse receiving position.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,570 which discloses an upwardly open container having a peripheral rim terminating in a downturned flange. The depending edge of the flange is provided with a circumferentially spaced apart series of triangular shaped projections which penetrate, in a piercing action, the open end portion of a flexible bag wall when engaged therewith. While this device holds the flexible bag it may have the disadvantage of the projections ripping or tearing the bag when objects of considerable mass are placed therein and the bag has not been fully inserted into its surrounding container. Further these pierced openings in the flexible bag may result in a non-airtight closure and the bag open end portion further is easily torn at the pierced positions.